Assist Trophy Anonymous
by clapback
Summary: Bomberman started out having a great time being a part of Super Smash Bros, but when a bad apple famously known as Waluigi started to highlight the many cons of being an assist trophy and not a fighter Bomberman's own outlook began to change on the game. In an attempt to make a negative into a positive, Bomberman hosts the very first Assist Trophy Anonymous. AU. One-shot.


Bomberman found himself in a weird situation. He always thought being a part of the phenomenon known as Super Smash Brothers would be a dream coming true, regardless of how big of a role he would have in the game. He originally auditioned to be a fighter. A month past after the initial auditions wrapped up, where he eventually learned that Nintendo liked what they saw but… Not to the point they wanted him to be a lead. He was going to be an assist trophy character instead! That essentially meant that he was going to make a cameo appearance in the final product, aside from the occasional trophy or sticker depicting his career. It wasn't what he exactly wanted, but he was fine with that. He had feeling that regardless it was going to be fun! He could still get together with some old friends and help them out in their own fights. Well, originally he thought it was fun… But at this point he wondered if the appeal of being an assist trophy wore out its welcome or a new acquaintance has tainted his perception on the whole gig.

Initially Bomberman participated in some of the marketing for the upcoming title – he even got a chance to be a part of the E3 display! For him it was quite the compliment. Everyone involved was getting quite the attention that day and it was a little overwhelming, which eventually made Bomberman to sneak out of the large convention center to catch his breath for a moment. Outside of the building it was a quiet, mostly cloudy day. He had a few moments of silence near the back of the building until he heard a sound that he couldn't place. It was first an odd 'clunk', followed by something that sounded like a bird… squawking? Regardless if that was the animal making the noise, the few actual birds that were collected in the trees flew away because of the suddenness and the volume of the sound. Curiosity got the better of Bomberman as he turned around the corner. There was nothing unusual at first, a few trucks that had promotional art for Super Smash Bros were scattered in the parking lot. The mysterious noises happened again and he immediately shuddered. His eyes eventually met with the individual who was making the sound. He recognized him as Waluigi. He was a man that he never met but was one he heard stories of, for better or for worse.

"Is everything okay?" Bomberman asked as he approached him, but maintained a distance from him as a precaution.

Waluigi grabbed a rock and threw it at the truck. There were several noticeable dents in the vehicle, all of them near the new players in the title. He kept doing this with the pile of stones he collected, completely ignoring the question.

"Would you stop that?" Bomberman grabbed Waluigi's throwing arm, "That's private property. You're going to get in trouble for doing that."

Waluigi attempted to wiggle out of Bomberman's grip. Unfortunately for him, his arm was skinny as a stick and barely had any strength to it. He grumbled and dropped the rock, attempting to pick it up with his left hand.

"Would you leave me alone?" He growled, "This doesn't concern you."

He had a point, but Bomberman felt he was too curious about the situation to leave so abruptly. He let go of Waluigi's arm and stood by him, examining him. His shoulders lowered pathetically as he looked at the ground.

"This is such a sham," He began to open up, "The Mario Bros and even my lug of a brother always get leading roles but I'm always in the back playing tennis."

There was a moment of silence.

"And tennis is only fun when you win!" He yelled, grabbing another rock and throwing it at the art of an inkling girl, "Waaaaahhh!"

The screech of anger was followed by that familiar clunk sound of the rock hitting against the metal surface of the truck. He still sounded like a bird though.

Bomberman shrugged, "Maybe they don't want you to get hurt? It's not all about being the star. Team players are just as important!" He said cheerfully.

Waluigi huffed, "That's easy for you to say," He spoke as he readied another rock, "You're the mascot of your series. You don't know what it's like to be stuck in the back for no good reason."

His eyes widened shortly after his comment. He looked at Bomberman with a curious expression as his mustache twitched faintly. Bomberman merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"Hey, aren't you just an assist player too?" He then asked.

"Yes I am," Bomberman answered in an unsure tone, "I haven't met many of the fellow assist players yet."

A condescending laugh erupted out of Waluigi. Bomberman began to glare at him. He wasn't sure what was so funny, but it certainly didn't feel good to get that kind of response. After a minute Waluigi calmed himself and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"That makes me feel better about myself," He replied, "What an embarrassment."

Bomberman's glare intensified, "What do you mean by that?"

"Hey, learning that a 30 year old gaming icon isn't leading man material is hilarious," Waluigi snickered, "It makes my career look not so bad."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Bomberman's voice rose.

Another chuckle came from Waluigi, "And who knew that the famous Bomberman had an explosive temper." He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

Bomberman then pulled out a bomb – one that was lit up and already to go. Waluigi's eyes widened in fear and immediately began shielding himself, putting his hands over his head.

"Wah, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He cried out, "Don't hurt me!"

Bomberman snapped out of his anger and looked at the bomb. He didn't know what came over him in those few seconds. Waluigi's words were immaturely hurtful, but they did sting. He sighed as the fire in the bomb's fuse went out. He put back his weapon and offered Waluigi a hand.

"I'm sorry," He apologized tiredly, "It's been a busy week. I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Waluigi opened an eye, with it darting to the face of the robot then to his hand.

He forcibly grabbed it, "Eh, I wasn't that scared," He spoke as he stood back up, "Don't flatter yourself."

Bomberman felt another twinge of annoyance directed at the lanky reject. It was at that moment he realized that the two of them had the same roles: they were both assist trophies. Whether he liked it or not, the two were probably going to cross paths again because of this. He really didn't want to make an enemy out of someone that was in the same position as he was. He ignored the snide little comment and wanted to finish the mostly awkward conversation on a nice note.

"Anyway, I'm sorry to hear that you're not happy with your job," Bomberman began, "It sounds like fun to me. If you ever want to talk about it I'd be willing to listen."

Despite the kind words, Waluigi's mood didn't appear to change in the slightest.

"Sure, it starts out as fun," He said underneath his breath, "Get back to me in a few weeks."

He went back to throwing rocks at the illustrations. Bomberman rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He knew that Waluigi could be petty and stubborn; he learned about that when he worked with Wario back in the 90's. He didn't expect him to be this much of a resentful mess however. He gave him the benefit of the doubt; maybe he was going through a rough time and needed to work some things out? Bomberman left him alone and went back to the E3 celebration. The week after the event was comparatively more peaceful but it was also busier. Everyone involved with the game was beginning to work on their fighting moves. Bomberman was only called occasionally to help with the flow of the battles. He enjoyed his time there, but some of Waluigi's comments from that lone conversation kept creeping back into his mind.

Bomberman always considered himself to be a buddy of Snake and Simon. After all, he invited them to his newest game and working with them was a lot of fun! But… they rarely had time to talk since the filming for Smash started; eventually leading to the point where it felt they didn't want to chat with him. Kirby was the warmest towards him. The little puffball even specifically chose him as his assist trophy in one of his first battles. Bomberman emerged from the capsule like a pro, with a bomb in hand and ready to face whatever was going to come at him! He looked around the stage until he noticed a shadow looming over him. He turned to the direction of where it was coming from and his eyes widened. He was met with Bowser snarling at him. Bomberman yelped and threw a bomb at him, but he was quickly smacked aside by the beast's tail. He groaned but got back onto his feet quickly… But was thrown out of the ring shortly afterwards by one of Donkey Kong's powerful punches. Bomberman landed on the ground with a bomb still in hand, which exploded near immediately after he noticed that the fuse was lit.

Bomberman rubbed the soot out of his eyes. He blinked, and then heard the sound of victorious music. They were filming one of the winning screens! It looked like Kirby won that particular battle. He was happy for him. The little guy looked very proud of his success. Bomberman stood up and dusted himself off after watching the filming process for several minutes. His back was sore from the intensity of the impacts. Not only that, he looked like a mess too. He attempted to straighten out his antenna after it got accidentally bent in the battle. In the middle of attempting to fix his appearance he was pounced by some creature, happily licking his face. Bomberman pushed it off, not ready to face another snarling animal after his close encounter. He sat up straight and was faced with a Piranha Plant, panting with a friendly smile.

"Bad girl!" Waluigi yelled at it, "You only attack people when they're near my house!"

The Piranha Plant whimpered and lowered her head. It hopped back to Waluigi, looking at her master sadly and nuzzling his chest. Waluigi rolled his eyes and grumbled underneath his breath, giving into her puppy dog act by petting her on top of the head.

"Sorry about Priscilla," Waluigi frowned, "She gets a little too excited when meeting someone new. She can be impossible to control."

Bomberman groaned, still feeling a little dazed from the three encounters he has experienced today, "Then why did you bring her?"

"Hey, I have to walk her!" Waluigi replied defensively, "And my mom stopped doing it for me."

Similarly to their last interaction, Bomberman merely shook his head in response. He stood up and stretched, hearing few of his bones crack. He put his right hand on his back for support. Waluigi raised an eyebrow as he watched this unfold.

"How are you doing?" He asked, with a hint of smugness in his voice.

The glare returned.

"Just great actually," Bomberman replied in a tone that was fueled by contrariness, "I've got a lot to learn but it's been a good experience working with Kirby. He's a nice kid."

Waluigi frowned, seeing that his mild taunting only got a slight reaction from the robot.

"You don't look great," He commented.

A laugh came from Bomberman, "Yeah, I haven't seen myself in the mirror yet but I know I'm a mess," He responded, "I think your plant pet was trying to make me presentable again."

Hearing a reference to her, the Piranha Plant poked her head up and looked at him curiously. The conversation fell awkwardly silent. Bomberman cleared his throat, deciding to take it in a different direction.

"So, are you on your first day filming too?" He asked in an attempt to be friendly.

"That's what I'm claiming," Waluigi answered, then leaned towards Bomberman, "I actually have a plan. You wanna hear it?"

Whatever his 'plan' was, it was probably going to be a bad idea. Curiosity got the better of Bomberman yet again – he just had to hear what this was going to be like.

"What is it?" He asked, unsure where this was exactly going.

"You know there's going to be a whole slew of new fighters, right?" Waluigi said, "If I can befriend one of those poor saps maybe I can finally get a starring role."

Another pause happened as Bomberman thought about his little plan. Considering how he was acting on the first day they met, it felt like a random development.

"Wait a minute," Bomberman put his hands on his hips, "I thought you hated being a part of this. Now you're going to use someone's friendship to get a bigger role?" He asked, trying to make sense of it.

"I hate making cameo appearances, Bomb Boy," Waluigi explained with a sneer, "Little Mac started as an assist trophy like us and now he's a big time player. You know why? It's because he's friends with Mario."

"Then…" Bomberman drew out the opening word with some confusion in his voice, "Just talk to Mario. You two have been in plenty of games together."

Waluigi crossed his arms, "I don't like that goody two shoes little twerp," He replied, "Trust me, finding a newcomer will work. That's what the fans get the most excited about."

It felt that he was trying to make his plan needlessly complicated as possible, even if he had a point about the newcomers. Though given his general behavior Bomberman could understand why Mario would try to avoid him. Bomberman turned his head when he heard his name being said, seeing that one of the game's directors was calling him for another round. Unlike Waluigi he actually wanted to be a part of this game regardless.

"That's my cue," Bomberman spoke and then looked at him again, "Uh, good luck I guess." He waved as he ran off to the director.

"Hey, I'll put in a good word for you!" Waluigi yelled as the little robot made his exit, "I'm sure my newcomer would make you a member of the roster too!"

Bomberman had very little faith in Waluigi's scheme. The filming for the game continued normally in those weeks, encountering new players and seeing the stages being built. However… Bomberman was starting to understand Waluigi's frustration. Bomberman always gave his all for every game he's ever appeared in, even his weaker titles. The more he was on set he realized he could be doing very little and still has the same performance. In the long run what he does per round doesn't really matter in the end game. He noticed when he tried to really fight he would be knocked out by someone that was significantly larger than him. Not only that, he got very little thanks for his work too when he legitimately tried. He wondered if originally he was being a little sensitive about the whole situation. After all, he was being paid well for his appearance.

But after being thrown and torched by the likes of Ridley, Bomberman felt like he needed someone to talk to about the whole ordeal. Kirby remained to be his only close friend in the Smash cast. They met up during a break to get a snack, in which Bomberman began sharing some of his feelings towards the game.

"Do you ever feel like people are picking on you?" He asked.

Kirby blinked and shrugged as he ate his ice cream.

"It feels that way for me," He sighed, "I realize that's the whole point but… I hope the filming is done soon for my sake. My antenna is going to become permanently bent after this, I swear."

Bomberman looked at the pink ball sadly.

"You understand, right?" He then asked.

He felt a little bad – Kirby was only a _baby_ from his understanding. He was unsure if the kid could really relate to what he was going through. Kirby stared at him blankly for a moment and then offered him some of his ice cream with a big smile. It maybe wasn't the response Bomberman was looking for, but he appreciated the gesture. He thanked him for it, but only helped himself to a few small spoonfuls of the desert. Suddenly, the door to the break room was opened forcibly with it slamming against the wall. Bomberman jumped out of his seat and looked behind him, with Kirby's own expression being similarly confused.

"Greetings, Bomb Boy and Marshmallow!" Waluigi grinned as he strutted smugly into the room, "Guess who had a great day?"

Bomberman had a feeling that there had been a development in Waluigi's plan. He looked at him with very little amusement.

"Well, the guy who's going to have to repair the door isn't going to have one," He replied dryly, "What happened?"

It has been the best mood he had ever seen Waluigi at this point in time. He kept the door open, seemingly waiting for someone else to enter.

"I wanted you to meet my new friend," His voice was leading up to the reveal, "Spring Man!"

The curly haired boxer looked at Waluigi curiously. He seemed flattered by his eagerness, if not somewhat embarrassed. Bomberman recognized him – he was a new character that was a part of that "ARMS" fighting game that was recently made by Nintendo. If anyone had a shot of becoming a part of the big league it was him, he already had mascot character status for the short time he has been in the business.

Spring Man scratched the back of his head, "Uh, thanks for the introduction," He replied, "Who are you even talking to?"

He seemed a little awkward too. The poor guy was probably overwhelmed. The creation process for any Smash game was huge; possibly even feeling bigger than the final product. Spring Man quickly noticed Bomberman and Kirby. He became all smiles, stretching out his famed arms towards them for a handshake.

"Whoa, it's an honor to be in the same room as you guys!" He said cheerfully, "I can only hope my game has the longevity as both of your guys' titles."

Bomberman shook his hand and afterwards so did Kirby. The young star warrior returned the smile. While he wanted to be friendly towards the newcomer, Bomberman couldn't help but to ask a few questions.

"Fighting games are a huge genre, I think ARMS will get a sequel or too," He replied, "Speaking of which, are you one of the new fighters for Smash?"

A glare suddenly appeared on Waluigi's face. Spring Man, being absolutely clueless about the nature of the two's relationship, answered with no reluctance.

"Not yet, but I'd like to be!" He answered optimistically, "I'm actually auditioning today." He added, putting his hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

Waluigi then pushed the boxer aside.

"What he's actually saying that _I'm_ training him," He butted into the conversation with a growl, "And when he's introduced into the roster he's going to get me in the game!"

Spring Man then shrugged.

"Uh, sure I guess," He replied, "I mean, I'll see what I can do."

Bomberman couldn't help to feel a little bad for Spring Man – he seemed like a legitimately nice guy only to have Waluigi as a so called friend. Given his reaction to meeting him and Kirby, meeting any well-known video game actor was probably a big event for him. Bomberman returned a smile at Spring Man, but then put his attention back onto Waluigi as his warm expression faded.

"By the way, have you done any filming yet?" He asked, "I heard that some of us are behind schedule." He added in a mildly accusatory tone.

Waluigi picked up on the irritated air of Bomberman's question. He crossed his arms, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Actually, I am doing my filming today," He answered, "While my bro Spring Man is auditioning I'll be doing the last of my scenes!"

This was actually surprising. Perhaps it was because Bomberman was completely new to this production, but he was only half way through his filming. Maybe Waluigi had a better work efficiency than he originally thought. However, it wouldn't surprise him if he was trying to get it done as quickly as possible.

"Really?" Bomberman blinked, "What are they expecting you to do?"

"Just some prat falls," Waluigi replied, "Luckily for them, I'm a master of comedy! I'm probably going to get thrown around a few times though."

Rather suddenly, Waluigi brought his knee closer to Bomberman.

"Hit my knee, I dare ya!" He exclaimed.

Bomberman felt a little weirded out by the random offer. He didn't see the importance of it or how this was even relevant to the conversation, but he did it regardless. Smacking Waluigi's knee made his hand bounce back. Bomberman winced, finding out the hard way that they were shielded with some kind of metal.

"Are you wearing knee pads?" He asked, intrigued.

"Bingo!" Waluigi grinned and snapped his fingers, "I got this idea when I was working on the Wii U title – I kept getting scuffed up with every hit and with this armor makes me feel like I'm unstoppable! It's yet another genius idea of mine."

Aside from the self-congratulatory comment, that actually wasn't a bad idea. If anything, it was kind of genius for a character in his position. He didn't look nearly as battle worn as Bomberman did at this point.

"I have to ask, is it custom?" Bomberman responded.

Waluigi paused, looking a little surprised by the robot's response for a brief moment. He became so used to him quickly dismissing his ideas with an eye roll or a shrug. It fed into his inflated ego slightly, but he did sincerely appreciate the question. That actually led them to have a friendly conversation for once. No sarcastic comments and no glares. While they were chatting amiably, Spring Man was standing by himself off in the distance. He felt it would be rude to interrupt the conversation that was between the two, but he also thought that there was nothing really keeping him in the break room. He looked up from the ground and saw a girl pass by him. He waved at her, attempting to get her attention.

"Hey, Marie!" He smiled, "I didn't know you were in this too!"

The inkling woman stopped and looked away from her phone.

"Where's your sister Callie?" He asked as she was nowhere in sight.

"She's on a date and she's actually my cousin," Marie frowned, "Do you want an autograph or something?"

Spring Man blinked, not expecting that blunt of a response from her, "Sorry, I didn't know," He confessed but continued, "I just wanted to introduce myself – I'm Spring Man!"

He stretched out his arm again for a handshake. She looked at his bright blue hand and then examined him, taking a sip of her coffee drink as she eyed him. To her, he had 'fanboy' written all over him.

"Nice to meet you," She shook his hand quickly, "I'm really busy, but maybe we can talk later?" She offered with some forced sweetness in her voice, seemingly trying to get out of the conversation as soon as possible.

"Oh geez, I didn't mean to interrupt anything," He frowned faintly, "But sure! That actually sounds great." He grinned again, if not somewhat bashfully.

Marie waved farewell and made her exit. Around that same time, Bomberman and Waluigi's conversation was wrapping up as well. While it had a rocky start, it was actually… pleasant. Bomberman legitimately enjoyed talking with him – he even had a few funny, if not relatable stories about being an assist character. After Waluigi and Spring Man left, along with Kirby once he finished his ice cream, an idea sparked into Bomberman's mind. He felt a lot better when he gave Waluigi the benefit of the doubt when talking about some of the cons in regards to being an assist character. He felt a little silly about it at first, but what if there was group where all the other assist characters could meet up and just relax? Maybe they could play their own games and have fun. It stayed in the back of his mind for several days until in the spur of the moment he made a few fliers and hung them up in the break room of where Smash was currently being shot. On the night where the little meet up was scheduled, he really wasn't sure what to expect. As he sat alone in his apartment waiting for someone to knock on the door, he was starting to get creeping suspicion that maybe this wasn't the best idea.

As he was pouring corn chips into a festively colored bowl, he finally heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" He called out as he turned towards the direction of it, "The door's unlocked!"

It didn't surprise him that Waluigi was the first to enter. It seemed almost fitting, since the only reason why these two even knew each other was because of their shared roles as assist characters. However, there was a part of him that expected his pride would prevent him from showing up.

"Huh, better décor than I expected," Waluigi commented as he looked around, "Did you pay someone to decorate your house?"

His apartment was decorated rather tastefully. It was somewhat minimalistic with white being the most prominent color, aside from the brighter pieces of pop art depicting cartoony bombs scattered throughout. Bomberman looked at him cheerfully.

"Nope, I designed it myself!" He answered proudly, "Make yourself at home!"

Waluigi shrugged, grabbed a handful of chips, and then sat himself on the couch. He turned on the TV and began browsing through the channels. The only sounds in the room were the varied noises coming from the television. Bomberman thought Waluigi would start up the conversation, but apparently he had no questions to ask about the get together.

"Hey," Bomberman began as he reached for a bottle of salsa he left out, "Did anyone say they were coming?"

"I heard a few joking about it around the water cooler," Waluigi answered, "But I didn't hear anyone say they were going."

A quiet sigh came from Bomberman. Maybe this _was_ a bad idea. While he had considerably warmed up to Waluigi over the past several weeks, he wasn't sure if he wanted him in his house for several hours. He already had his feet carelessly on the coffee table! He told him to be comfortable during his visit, but not that comfortable. It triggered Bomberman's inner neat freak. As he was just about to scold him, he got interrupted by the sound of another knock on the door. He turned to look back at the entrance, being legitimately surprised by who was standing there.

"Spring Man?" Bomberman blinked, "Why are you here?"

Spring Man's shoulders sank after the question.

He frowned, "I didn't make it," He answered, "I guess it was kind of arrogant of me to think they'd immediately hand a starring role like that."

He did seem legitimately disappointed. It probably especially hurt for him, considering he was one of Nintendo's newest characters.

"Hey, I'm really sorry to hear that," Bomberman replied sympathetically, "Maybe use it as a learning experience for the next game you appear in. You're welcome here though! I was just setting out the chips." He finished optimistically.

Waluigi huffed and rolled his eyes, sinking further into his seat.

"I betted on the wrong horse," He grumbled, "I should have become friends with one of those weird squid kids."

Spring Man's eyes lit up as Waluigi's comment reminded him of something.

"Oh, by the way, I invited Marie!" He said enthusiastically as he introduced her, who was currently leaning back on the border of the door.

She didn't seem to be the most enthused about being at this little meet up.

"My manager called and he couldn't get me in Club Nintendo tonight," She explained, "I'm just here for curiosity's sake."

Her eyes eventually went to the table, which had a lack of varied foods.

"And yep," Marie commented dryly, "It's everything I was expecting it to be."

That wasn't high praise either. Bomberman didn't let it get to him – at least people were turning up. Spring Man approached the table, as he was preparing to put a box of pizza on the table.

"There's no need to bring your own snacks Spring Man," Bomberman said, "But I really appreciate it! I wasn't really sure what good party food was."

Spring Man returned the smile, "No problem! I love pizza, so I figured everyone else did too and -"

He stopped abruptly as his watch made a strange buzzing sound. Everyone looked at him curiously, wondering what the problem was.

"Hey, I'll be right back," The boxer frowned as he looked at his wrist, "I'm being summoned for the last battle of tonight."

He accepted the request on his smart watch and with a flash of light he vanished. Marie sat herself on the couch, focused on her phone. Meanwhile Waluigi was preoccupied by the TV trying to find something good to watch. Bomberman felt like the third wheel in his own party. He grabbed the bowl of chips and sat himself on the middle of the sofa. This shook the piece of furniture for a moment, making both of his visitors briefly look at him. A wave of awkwardness briefly washed over the robot. He quickly shrugged it off as he really wanted this to work.

"Maybe we could have a TV night instead," He suggested, "I heard there was a new Professor Layton show out!" He added cheerfully.

No response. Waluigi grabbed a few more chips from him, which the only sounds coming from a person in that room were the faint crunching and munching of snacking.

"Or, y'know, Jeopardy's on…" Bomberman suggested again with his voice trailing off.

He offered some corn chips to Marie, who took a few as well. She seemed to be the least interested in the whole event at first. Little interaction was happening between the three of them. The inkling put her phone down after finishing texting with someone.

"Can I have the remote?" She asked, gesturing for it, "I just got word from Krystal that there's a new Smash development on the news."

Both Bomberman and Waluigi looked at her, with the latter handing her the remote.

"What, is it new fighters?" Bomberman asked.

"That's the impression I'm getting," She replied, swiftly going through the channels until reaching the one that was focused on pop culture news, "I'm curious to see who we're going to get pounded by next."

With a dash of light, Spring Man returned to the apartment. He looked a little battered and bruised.

"Everything okay?" Waluigi asked, not bothering to even look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine, but…" Spring Man sniffled as he held up the pizza box, "Samus shot through my pizza! Does anyone still want it?"

There was a gaping hole in the box with cheese and sauce surrounding it. It still smelled delicious and eatable, but opening the box it didn't look all that appetizing. The other three moved away from it reluctantly.

"Uh… No thanks Spring Man," Bomberman replied, "It's all yours."

Spring Man sat down and began to eat what little remained of the pizza. Waluigi quickly caught him up on what he missed, making the foursome completely glued onto the TV. Eventually the news came back from its commercial break as it immediately went to the brand new, hot off the press Smash information. They were on the edge of their seats as the host seemed to be leading up to a new character being introduced. The program cut to black as the triumphant music started to play and… A Piranha Plant was revealed! All of them jumped out of their seats, yelling "WHAT?" simultaneously at the screen. They were in complete disbelief – how did that happen? After several minutes of silent denial, Bomberman noticed something about that particular plant.

"Hey Waluigi," He began reluctantly, "It looks exactly like your weird plant dog."

Waluigi's mouth became agape.

"Waaaahhhh!" He cried out in complete anguish, "Priscilla, how could you do this to me?! You're not even house trained!"

Marie face palmed and shook her head. Spring Man continued eating his destroyed pizza, obvious by his face that he was unsure what to make of this development as well. As Bomberman looked at his guests, he had a gut feeling this was going to be a weekly get together now. They couldn't be the only assist players who feel a little cheated out by this – but at least they'll have each other, for better or for worse.


End file.
